Well known confocal antenna systems employ confocal paraboloids. Such confocal systems have the advantage of abberation correction. However, because such system constitutes a reflecting device, it must be offset fed. Consequently, the resulting system is asymmetric and gives rise to some limitations. Also, in order to intercept feed radiation, a subreflector must be quite large relative to the other elements of the optical system.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a microwave transmission system characterized by the absence of reflection which eliminates the necessity for offset feed and which is symmetrical in all respects.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved confocal electromagnetic wave lens and feed antenna system in which the feed array elements are intrinsically matched to the lens media, and wherein the array elements, ground plane and microwave beam forming and control network are efficiently packaged with the lens as an integrated assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated confocal electromagnetic wave lens and feed antenna system in which the secondary lens and the feed array are integrated, thereby effecting a secondary lens having minimum weight and diameter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated confocal electromagnetic wave lens and feed antenna system wherein the feed array size is effectively magnified by the magnification of the lens system, whereby a large array performance can be realized with a small array, and wherein the primary aberrations such as coma and astigmatism are reduced or completely eliminated.